htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Cold
Starring *Snakeye Featuring *Niley *Roser *Groovy Giraffe *Cynder *Chow Plot In her bathroom, Snakeye combs her "hair" while wearing a blindfold over her eyes through her bathroom mirror, experiencing extreme pain and discomfort in the process due to the fact that they're living. After combing her hair, she leaves her bathroom and enters her kitchen to make breakfast for herself, removing the blindfold as she does so. Her snake hairs dig into a box of cereal and eat the contents in the box, angering Snakeye. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard and Cynder, Groovy Giraffe, who has Chow tied to a leash in his hand, Roser and Niley enter. As to not turn them to stone, she quickly puts on her blindfold and greets her visitors, shaking hands with a vacuum's plug and leads a lamp to the five chairs at her table. Cynder and Roser shrug to each other and enter the house. Groovy Giraffe accidentally leaves the leash he was holding outside, locking Chow out of the house as he scratches at the door and whimpers. Snakeye serves salad to her guests until her snake hairs get tangled to each other. Snakeye sighs and enters the bathroom to fix her hair. While she is gone, Niley looks at the salad he was served and sighs in hunger. He then stares at Groovy Giraffe's hand as it picks up a fork and, after licking his lips, bites his hand off. Groovy Giraffe stares at his hand and walks away, completely unfazed. The rest of Snakeye's guests, Cynder and Roser, grab Groovy Giraffe's other hand and run upstairs. Trying to protect her friends, Cynder opens a closet near Snakeye's bathroom and hides in it with Roser and Groovy Giraffe. Niley walks up the stairs looking for his meal when, out of nowhere, Groovy Giraffe realizes his hand was bit off and starts screaming. Niley hears this and opens the closet. Cynder and Roser run past perfectly fine, but Groovy Giraffe isn't so lucky and his neck is snapped off his body. As Snakeye continues to brush her hairs in agonizing pain, Cynder tries to find a way to stop Niley when she sees a plug to the vacuum from before and unplugs it. Her hands start glowing yellow and she grins as Niley runs down the stairs. However, as the two guests are sitting in place, he is unable to see them and looks around for them anxiously. Cynder zaps him with electricity, but the gharial is only slightly deterred and Cynder accidentally electrocutes a puddle of water by her, electrocuting herself in the process. In fear, Roser prepares to run away but her tail is grabbed by Niley and she is ripped apart by Niley's powerful jaws. Snakeye exits the bathroom when Niley lunges at her, ripping the blindfold off of her face. As a result, Snakeye turns Niley to stone. The episode ends with a really scared Snakeye slamming the front door open, crushing Chow with the door, which she barely notices due to her complete shock from before, Deaths *Groovy Giraffe is decapitated by Niley's jaws. *Cynder is electrocuted. *Roser is ripped apart by Niley. *Niley is turned to stone by Snakeye. *Chow is crushed by the door. Trivia *This is the debut episode of Snakeye. *Even though Chow had a big role in this episode, this isn't his debut. Same with Roser, Cynder, Niley or Groovy Giraffe. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes